


Mi Hermoso Esclavo

by Ladygon



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, FlintHamilton, M/M, Master/Slave, Pirates, Sexual Slavery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygon/pseuds/Ladygon
Summary: El Capitán James Flint compra un hermoso esclavo en la subasta de los piratas. Se trata de un botín cuantioso, del cual puede pedir un gran rescate si logra saber la identidad del joven. Lamentablemente, no será tan fácil para el despiadado pirata doblegar a este “hueso duro de roer”. El chico tiene agallas y se las demostrará. Slash Flinthamilton.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 2





	1. La subasta

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a la serie “Black Sails”.

El capitán Flint, terror de los mares caribeños, llegó a la subasta como todos los otros capitanes. De contextura robusta musculosa, con su cabello rojo —recogido por una pequeña coleta—, una barba corta de candado, junto a un bigote bien estilizado, ojos verdes profundos y una chaqueta larga de color negra, provocaba, en quien lo mirara, la razón de ser temido en todas las Antillas. Los otros capitanes también eran de temer, sobretodo Barbanegra, el antiguo rey pirata, el único rey que tuvieron. Este era un hombre bonachón, con una enorme y rizada barba, tenía un humor bastante particular, parecía feliz, pero era duro, cruel, porque cuando se enojaba, no había marino que no temblara.

Vane era otro pirata poderoso, fiero y salvaje como un felino de la selva. Junto a él estaba el capitán Jack Rackham, que contrastaba con los demás por verse el más “civilizado” de todos. Usaba trajes coloridos, en relación a lo lúgubre de sus coetáneos y destacaba por su increíble astucia e inteligencia, la cual a simple vista, no se notaba para nada.

El botín recaudado por todos era cuantioso, días fructíferos en Nassau, ya que Inglaterra y España se daban de trompadas, no tenían tiempo para ellos y podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Reunidos en una mesa especial para los capitanes en el fondo del bar, podían ver desde su lugar privilegiado, las mercancías, y pujar en cosas si les interesaban. De esta forma, podían revender a un precio mayor y sacar una buena utilidad. También, habían hacendados que venían principalmente, por esclavos, cosa que el capitán Vane odiaba y si podía, les arruinaba el negocio.

—Un día, arruinarás el negocio de la esclavitud, tú solo —le dijo Flint.

—Eso espero.

—No es inteligente de tu parte, pero comprendo —dijo Jack Rackham.

—Pues yo quiero unas lindas esclavas —dijo Barbanegra con malicia.

Vane lo miró con cara de quererlo matar y el otro rio como un oso. Flint dio un sorbo a su jarra de vino para aplacar la diversión en su rostro.

—Ya verán lo que me encontré. Estoy seguro que la Madam ofertará un buen dinerillo —dijo Barbanegra.

—¿Otra puta? —preguntó Jack.

—¡Y qué puta! Ya lo verán.

—¿Y si quieres esclavas? ¿Por qué no te la dejaste para ti? —preguntó Jack.

—Hay un pequeño inconveniente, por eso preferí la subasta.

—¿Es coja? —preguntó Vane.

Barbanegra lo miró y se largó a reír.

—No, no es coja, ya lo verán, ya lo verán —dijo mirando a todos, en especial a uno.

Eso le dio mala espina al capitán Flint.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, quienes tenían un griterío descomunal, casi todos piratas mal vestidos, sucios y desaliñados con cara de haber matado a alguien y haberlo disfrutado. Los demás, eran personas normales, pero sus ropas también estaban sucias o fuera de moda. No podían culparlos, pues vivían lejos de la civilización. Todo esto, con la taberna oscura y malgastada, daba un aire salvaje difícil de definir.

Los lotes comenzaron a llegar: jarrones, mobiliarios, hombres y mujeres de color, mujeres blancas, casi de todo lo que existía en el mundo. Flint ofertaba por los libros, los cuales se llevaba a la primera, porque nadie más los quería. Vane se reía de eso y no era el único, todos reían de lo mismo. Y es que toda la gente se divertía entre bromas pesadas y burlas.

—Te los regalaría, pero sería mal visto —dijo Vane.

—Prefiero comprarlos.

Era en la única ocasión, que podías burlarte de Flint, sin tener consecuencias y eso era un espectáculo que nadie se perdería.

Vane se divirtió, quitando algunos esclavos a los hacendados. Barbanegra obtuvo dos chicas, no muy lindas y Jack se conformó con unos trajes que le llamaron la atención. Lo demás, corrió por cuenta de la casa entre la Madam Max, llevándose algunas chicas y mobiliario, los hacendados y la señorita Eleonor, quien se encargaba del contrabando.

El señor Gate oficiaba como martillero y anunció la última adquisición, prometiendo ser algo especial:

—Y así, llegamos al final de esta exitosa subasta…

Abucheo general, pues todos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, lanzando bromas sobre los artículos, los esclavos y las mujeres. Reían cuando pagan de más por tan poco. Se burlaban, decían obscenidades, mientras bebían e incluso cantaban. Todo un show.

—Vengan… —anima Gate a los del fondo—. Cubrimos la mercancía, porque es muy brillante y no queremos que se nos ensucie.

Definitivamente, era una chica. Venía cubierta con un velo o sábana blanca y agachada, para pasar por entre la multitud, mientras quienes la traían se abrían paso hacia la plataforma o escenario. No se le veía el rostro y sus manos también cubrían la tela a la altura de su cuello, como si la estuviera afirmando para no caer al suelo o tropezarse. Los hombres comenzaron a silbar y a lanzar piropos. Gates parecía muerto de la risa.

—Bien ¡Aquí está! —gritó con felicidad—. Gracias a nuestro querido capitán Tech, podremos disfrutar de esta joyita.

Vítores al capitán Tech, más conocido como Babanegra. Max se sintió interesada, en cambio Flint, estaba bastante aburrido con todo el espectáculo.

La subieron a empujones a la plataforma, luego Gates se puso frente de la adquisición y ayudado de otro pirata, le quitaron el velo con rapidez.

—¡Tadán! —gritó Gates.

Las manos blancas con anillos de oro pasaron por su cabeza y luego cayeron a los lados: No era una chica, era un chico.

El griterío comenzó a menguar, bajando a niveles alarmantes. No era cualquier chico, era un hombre brillante, sus ropas exquisitas, su cabello rubio, su altura, encima del promedio y ojos claros azules, contrastaba, terriblemente con el lugar, al igual que un foco de luz en la oscuridad. Las ropas con vuelos blancos, las medias pulcras, pero no solo la vestimenta, sino la forma como miraba a los piratas, parecía noble, quizás un príncipe, pero ningún príncipe mira de esa forma tan sencilla.

Fue esa mirada, esa actitud silenciosa, poderosa sin temor, que silenció el lugar. No era la actitud pedante de los nobles capturados, parecía un pastorcillo inocente, frente a los acantilados, sin miedo a caerse y veía a los piratas a los ojos, sin ningún miedo. Gate quedó sorprendido y un poco afectado en seguir la subasta. Miró al capitán Tech y este dio la orden.

—Aquí tenemos a un noble, parece serlo, aunque no sabemos su nombre. No lo ha dicho, puede ser una gran fuente de riqueza si pueden sacarle su identidad. Comenzaremos con la puesta más alta, ¡diez monedas de oro!

Eso era mucho por un chico, que debían torturar para sacarle alguna ganancia y torturado nadie lo querría, era ahí el meollo del asunto. Pedías rescate, pero no debías estropear la mercancía para asegurar una buena paga.

Solo había una persona o dos, que podían comprarlo, y todos prefirieron girar a la persona que estaba al lado de Tech.

—Maldito —gruñó Flint.

Tech rio por lo bajo y Vane miró con preocupación al chico.

—¡Once monedas de oro! —gritó Max.

Todos siguieron la dirección de la Madam, incluso el chico. Flint pudo ver el perfil de la belleza.

—Si hay alguien que pueda saber su identidad, eres tú —le dijo Tech—. Créeme, el chico es duro, pese a su apariencia.

Si Barbanegra, el mismísimo pirata legendario decía eso, de un suave chiquillo mimado, es que de verdad, el crío era duro de pelar y eso llamó su atención. Así que cuando Gate lo miró, preguntando su oferta en silencio. Flint rodó los ojos y dijo:

—Doce monedas de oro.

Todos estallaron con júbilo y alegría, porque comenzaron los silbidos y burlas para el capitán.

—¡El capitán Flint te enseñará a ser un hombre! —gritó un pirata maltrecho.

—¡Cómo te enseñó a ti! —gritó otro.

Todos muertos de la risa y las burlas comenzaron a subir de tono homosexual.

—¡Te partirá el culo! ¡La tiene así!

Mostraba con sus brazos un tamaño descomunal e imposible.

—¡Acaso se la viste!

—¡No, podría asegurarlo, estaba borracho!

Más risas. El bar se volvió hilarante, todos reían, salvo el chico y Flint, por supuesto, que tenía su cara de amargado de siempre.

—Esto lo hiciste a propósito —dijo Flint a Teach.

—¡Trece monedas de oro! —gritó Max.

Las risas se silenciaron un instante y las vistas volvieron al capitán. Esta vez, otra azul chocó con la suya.

Flint quitó la vista con rapidez hacia Max. Lo hizo, no porque quisiera intimidar a la Madam como pretendía que se viera, sino porque la mirada del chico lo alteró de una forma misteriosa. Eso lo dejó turbado y ahora no podría dejar de mirarlo sin que alguien identificara esto, así que debía controlarse y terminar el show pronto, antes de las obscenidades.

—¡Veinte monedas de oro! —gritó Flint con enojo y golpeó su tarro en la mesa, desafiando a la Madam para que se quedara callada.

El efecto no fue solo el esperado. El bar quedó en profundo silencio. Gate habló:

—Veinte monedas de oro a la una… a las dos… y a las tres… ¡Vendido al capitán Flint!

Todos vitorearon al capitán por su presa. Siguieron las bromas, ahora sí, obscenas con respecto al pene del capitán, el culo del chico y otras cosas, hasta que Flint se levantó de su silla y todos volvieron a callar. Gate dio por terminada la subasta con una ronda de ron para todos. Felices por el show, se dispersaron por la cantina a beber.

Lo llevaron a una habitación del burdel. Se notaba apartada. Flint dejó a dos guardias en la puerta y les dio la orden de no entrar, pasara lo que pasara, pero si el chico salía por la puerta debían agarrarlo. Entró a la habitación y ahí estaba él, contrastando una vez más con el paisaje, se veía demasiado irreal como salido de un cuento de hadas.

Flint cerró la puerta y comenzó a sacarse el cinturón. Eso provocaba en su víctima cierto temor, pero aquí no hubo efecto, ni siquiera cuando se sacó la chaqueta, ni la blusa, ni cuando quedó desnudo de la cintura para arriba, solo con sus pantalones y botas puestas. Teach tenía razón, este no era igual a los demás.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Flint.

—No soy nadie.

—No lo parece.

—¿Lo dices por la ropa? Un error de mi parte, debí cambiarme.

—Eso no tiene importancia. El resultado hubiera sido el mismo. Te habrían subastado y yo comprado.

—¿En serio?, ¿y si me hubiera disfrazado de oficial inglés?

—Teach te hubiera descubierto igual.

—Así que mi destino es ser violado por ti.

—Sí.

—Ya veo.

—Sácate la ropa, sino quieres que te la rompa en pedazos.

El joven, frente a todo pronóstico, comenzó a quitarse la ropa con cuidado, doblando las prendas y dejándolas en la silla, la cual estaba alejada de la cama para la pared contraria de la ventana. Flint quedó parado, mirándolo casi estupefacto. Nadie, ningún hombre que hubiera violado, cumplía esa orden, generalmente, los sometía a pura fuerza bruta hasta que confesaban, incluso los peores pecados de su existencia, luego los vendía o los mandaba con su familia a cambio de una buena recompensa. Era una forma táctica muy eficiente de torturar a estos nobles subidos de orgullo y obtener información.

Sin embargo, con este, no estaba resultando. El chico se estaba quitando todo, incluso los anillos, los cuales dejó en la mesita de noche. Quedó desnudo frente a él y a Flint comenzó a hiperventilar, porque lo que tenía al frente era una maravilla. La luz de la ventana con barrotes, chocaba con la blancura y aterciopelado de esa piel. Se mordió el labio inferior, notando un ligero guiño en los ojos del chico que no le gustó. No supo que fue, porque no se había movido un milímetro, pero hubo algo, así que Flint reaccionó dio unas zancadas, tomó el brazo desnudo del chico y lo lanzó a la cama boca abajo, quedó atravesado en la cama con las piernas abiertas.

Ese trasero era lo más perfecto y exquisito, que había visto en su vida. Lo acarició con su mano, sintiendo una reacción del chico, eso lo calentó más. Se arrodilló y comenzó a chuparlo, meterle la lengua en el ano, mientras le masajeaba el culo. Era un manjar.

Le metió unos dedos ensalivados y luego se bajó sus pantalones, para escupir en su mano y lubricar de esa forma su pene. Este ya estaba dispuesto, pero quiso más de ese anito, así que volvió con su lengua y dedos. Se bajó más los pantalones, al tope de sus botas y después, procedió a penetrar al chico.

Puso el pene en el anillo y el otro se tensó. Flint sonrió con ese efecto, porque era lo que quería.

—Si me dices quién eres no lo haré.

Flint pasó su pene por el trasero y le dio golpecitos con él, en sus glúteos y en su ano. El chico temblaba y estaba muy agitado, pero no dijo nada. Así que volvió a presionar la punta de su pene en el agujero, la tensión volvió, aunque esta vez, Flint presionó para entrar.

—De verdad la tengo grande y la meteré toda —anunció Flint, con algo de agitación.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo una respiración errática. La presión era exquisita, así que no claudicó. Siguió su camino y al final, apuró un golpe para meterla entera. El hombre gritó y cayó, apretando las cubres de la cama.

La espalda era una maravilla, comenzó a lamerla. Estar dentro de ese hombre era indescriptible. Comenzó a moverse y pronto se vio gruñendo, mientras lo follaba con ganas, pero no quería venirse tan rápido. Se detuvo, se sentó en la cama y se quitó las botas y el pantalón. Desnudo, trató de poner al chico en cuatro, pero no pudo. Se negó a doblar las rodillas, así que lo enderezó en la cama, poniéndolo con la cara sobre las almohadas, le abrió las piernas y volvió a entrar en él. Ahora, a todo lo largo, lo folló bien follado con fuerza. El chico comenzó a dar unos gemidos que le atravesaban el cuerpo. Era la mejor follada que tuviera en años. No pudo controlarse y se vino dentro de él.

**Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Mi Lord

Flint se limpió con un trapo mojado y luego se vistió. El chico no se movió para nada, aunque su cuerpo seguía agitado y el ano le palpitaba. Flint vio como salía su semen de él y eso le provocó una puntada en su ingle, pero se contuvo. No podía follarlo otra vez, si quería respuestas.

—Descansa —ordenó—. Volveré en una hora y tendrás que decirme algo, sino quieres otra follada.

Sin más, salió de la habitación.

Flint quedó bastante alterado con el chiquillo, es decir, no era tan joven, quizás estaba en sus veinte tantos. Por lo alto que era, no creía que le faltara desarrollo, pero se notaba su cuerpo bien tratado y la forma como resistió la violación, le hacía pensar, que no era la primera vez que le hacían eso. Mal por él, porque significaba que no importaba cuántas veces lo follara, este no le diría ninguna una cosa.

Torturarlo de la manera tradicional, significaba daño. Quizás la tortura por ahogamiento podría funcionar con él. Follarlo y vejarlo, era la humillación más grande para esta clase de hombres. Teach le envió para hacerlo hablar. Se nota que no pudo intimidarlo. También, podía ser que intentara escapar, en ese caso se encontraría con sus guardias y la ventana no cuenta por los barrotes. A veces los hombres se suicidaban y él los encontraba muertos con las venas cortadas con un vidrio o algo filoso de ahí o con una soga, hecha de sábanas. Por eso, los violaba de inmediato, para sacarle el máximo de información, pero con este no pasó, y si se mataba, ni modo, al menos lo disfrutó algo. Sería una pena perder a un chico tan rico y si él quería suicidarse, no podría detenerlo, merecía ese derecho si lo tomaba.

Flint se bañó, pensaba pasar la noche con el chico. Les dijo a sus hombres que le dieran de comer y beber. Debía descansar, porque sería una larga maratón de sexo, así que durmió media hora, o al menos descansó. Preparó una botella de lubricante, unas amarras de telas, una mordaza de tela y otra que hizo un una correa de cuero, que tenía un agujero al medio, para meter su pene y así no lo mordieran en el sexo oral. Esa correa la consiguió en un barco francés, al principio no supo para qué servía, pero después se iluminó, encontrando una manera práctica para evitar mordidas innecesarias.

No es que violara a todo el mundo. Eso sería una exageración, sino a los nobles orgullosos, como una forma de dominio. No caían muchos en sus manos, quizás fueron unos diez en todo su tiempo de piratería. Hombres feos, viejos, adultos y jóvenes, no le importaba, si podía humillarlos, pero de todos esos, este, él que recién violó con ganas, era el más bello de todos.

No tenía amantes hombres, ni amantes mujeres. Era un casi monje, salvo por el vicio de violar nobles, a los cuales odiaba con todos su ser. Tampoco relaciones esporádicas, nada de eso, ni putas, ni putos, ni compañeros de sexo. Muchos y muchas trataron de meterse en sus pantalones sin ningún éxito y todos se preguntaban cómo lo hacía para satisfacerse con la única respuesta de los nobles. Lo demás era a mano limpia y mucha acción, sangre, golpes, pelea constantes.

Lo cierto era que nadie lo había impresionado, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Encontró al chico entre las sábanas, durmiendo. Ya había comido, bebido y lavado por lo que los guardias le dijeron. Dormía tan plácidamente, que casi le dio pena despertarlo. En vedad parecía un príncipe. Lo más extraño es que su ropa seguía en la silla, por lo que suponía estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. Ese pensamiento lo puso duro en el acto.

Flint comenzó a desvestirse con cuidado, dejando la ropa, encima de un mueble. Puso la botella con el lubricante en la mesita de noche cerca de los anillos. Quizás los anillos dieran alguna pista de la identidad del joven.

Como el chico no quería ponerse de rodillas la vez anterior. Necesitaba ponerlo en cuatro con el culo levantado, así que lo agarró y procedió a atar sus manos en las rodillas flectadas. De esa forma, lo obligaría a tomar esa posición. El chico despertó asustado, pero cuando vio lo que estaban haciendo, solo se dejó hacer.

—¿Pensaste un poco en el asunto de que hablamos?

—No hay nada que pueda decirte.

—Bien.

Terminado su trabajo, dio buen resultado. Tenía ese maravilloso culo a su merced y comenzó con la lengua, el lubricante, el pene lubricado dentro del trasero. La follada fue más lenta y deliciosa.

—Lo haremos toda la noche —anunció Flint—. Hace tiempo no tenía sexo y tú estás bien dotado.

Solo tuvo un gemido como respuesta. Uno bastante lascivo que lo puso a mil. Este chico tenía la cualidad de ponerlo muy rápido. Así que golpeó las bolas en ese traserito exquisito, dio algunos golpes, los cuales fueron respondidos con quejas quedas. La cabeza del chico estaba pegada en la almohada con la cabeza hacia un lado y los ojos cerrados, mientras se mecía. Tenía un gesto de dolor exquisito.

—¡Dios…!

Flint se tragó sus palabras, porque iba a decir, de que era maravilloso, pero no debía, sería una muestra de debilidad.

Retiró su pene y desató una de las manos. La otra la dejó atada y volteó al chico boca arriba. De esta forma, lo penetró viendo su rostro. El joven lo miró por un momento donde se le paralizó el corazón, luego cerró los ojos cuando sintió la penetración otra vez y aunque no fue ruda, la sintió fuerte. Pasó las increíbles piernas por sus caderas seguido por un quejido.

Esa boca lo llamaba a besar. La hora de los besos con lengua, los hacía bien babosos para que sintieran que los follaba por ahí también, así que agarró la mandíbula del joven y empezó con estos. Aquí tampoco se resistió, los demás lo hacían, corriendo el rostro de un lado hacia otro. Este, no, se dejó follar con la lengua en su boca, aunque se quejaba, no muy grato, aumentando la excitación de Flint. Por eso decidió enroscar su lengua con la otra lengua y frotarla todo lo que pudo. Luego salió con una exclamación y lengüeteo su mejilla, desde el cuello hacia la frente y volvió al beso. Los besos se hicieron fogosos y sonoros.

Flint quitó la última amarra, puso ambas piernas en sus hombros y siguió follando, ahora con un ritmo más acelerado, con fuerza. El golpe de la carne se sentía y el joven se mecía con la fuerza del impacto con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. El pene del chico estaba flácido, lo cual era bueno, porque decía que no lo estaba disfrutando, esa era la idea de esto. Era una tortura y quería respuestas, que el otro no le daba, por ser tan orgullosos. Si le dijera algo, ya lo habría dejado en paz hace rato, pero prefería esto, así que se lo daría.

El momento de venirse dentro de él otra vez, estaba por suceder. Dos estocadas más y presionó con fuerza hasta el fondo, donde se vino por completo en dos chorreadas. El chico se quejó mientras Flint gruñó.

Flint salió flácido y goteando. Descansó un rato, el chico también lo hizo. Después fue a un lavatorio, echó un poco de agua, donde mojó el trapo y limpió su pene. Fue donde el chico, agarró la mordaza para la felación y comenzó a ponérsela. El joven al principio se resistió.

—Si me dices tu nombre. No me darás sexo oral.

El chico soltó las manos, asustado y Flint siguió su tarea con la mordaza. Cuando la tuvo ajustada, bajó al chico de la cama y él se sentó en ella con las piernas abiertas. Luego, acercó la cabeza y boca a su pene y se lo metió por el agujero de la mordaza. Flint guio el movimiento de la cabeza, mientras el pene entraba y salía de su boca. Entonces comenzó a endurecerse.

Generalmente, él se venía en este instante para que el otro se tomara su semen, pero ahora quería más del culo del chico. Debería posponer esto, después saldría cuando estuviera a punto y se vaciaría en la boca para obligarlo a beber todo. Le quitó la mordaza, lo subió a la cama boca abajo, le abrió las piernas y lo subió sobre él, para que se sentara de espaldas sobre su pene. Puso su mano en su cintura, la otra mano lo rodeó a la altura de su pecho, pegó su pecho a la espalda del chico y comenzó a follarlo, sentado en la cama, hundiendo su boca en su cuello por atrás. Lo abrazó y folló con fuerza, cuando ya sintió que se vendría, hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Acostó al chico y lo obligó a abrir la boca.

—Bébelo todo —fue la orden.

El otro, lo tragó todo.

Estaba cansado, pero seguía con ganas de follar al joven, lo cual era bueno, porque debía seguir toda la noche, sin descanso. En una posición más cómoda, lo folló boca abajo mientras él estaba encima, luego de lado.

Ya pasada la madrugada y el joven desfallecía. Pese a todo, no daba su brazo a torcer. No tenía ni puta idea del nombre, ni posición, no tenía nada. Flint comenzó a confundirse, ya que quería follarlo, solo por follarlo, más que interrogarlo: esa no era la idea.

—¡Dios! ¡Qué obstinado eres!

Teach tenía razón. Este era un hueso muy duro de roer.

—Lo siento —dijo el chico sin aliento.

—No lo sientas, idiota, por lo menos dame tu nombre de pila para saber cómo llamarte.

—Podrías inventarme uno.

—¡Maldición!

La furia comenzó a invadirlo y golpeó las nalgas del chico con fuerza.

—¡Dime tu nombre! ¡Maldición! ¡Dímelo!

Otra nalgada y otra. El chico comenzó a gritar, después a llorar.

—¡Thomas! —gritó.

La mano de Flint quedó en el aire cuando se dio cuenta el chico lloraba con fuerza, se sacudía entero y tenía el trasero muy rojo.

—Thomas, mi nombre es Thomas —dijo, llorando.

—Ya, está bien, buen chico.

Flint mojó el paño y lo puso en las nalgas adoloridas. Lo dejó ahí hasta que Thomas se durmió. Luego lo retiró, cubrió su cuerpo para que durmiera el resto de la noche. Flint se vistió, tomó los anillos del chico y se fue a su habitación. La guardia había cambiado y le dejó de encargo lo mismo de siempre.

Temprano por la mañana se encontró con Teach.

—¿Y? —preguntó sugerente, moviendo las cejas.

—Debemos hablar.

Teach puso rostro serio y siguió a Flint hasta el despacho de la Guthrie para tratar el asunto. Eleonor supo a qué venían casi al instante, así que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para quedar solos.

—Supongo que la interrogación tuvo éxito.

Sonrió la mujer de forma ladina. Teach también sonreía, porque los métodos de Flint en ese arte eran muy eficaces.

—No mucho —respondió seco.

Las sonrisas dejaron los rostros casi al instante.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sucedió? —animó la mujer.

—Su nombre es Thomas y es todo lo que logré sacarle.

—¿En serio?

—¡Jesucristo! —exclamó Teach, impresionado.

—El chico es un noble, no cabe la menor duda. Su forma de hablar lo delata, aunque trata de disimularlo con poco éxito. Eso demuestra una intensa crianza en la nobleza, aunque puede que me equivoque. Es inteligente, porque sabe que puede delatarse por su forma de hablar y caminar, por eso se mantiene lo menos activo posible.

—Vaya ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Eleanor.

—Debemos tratar este asunto con mucha discreción. Sus anillos pueden arrojarnos pistas, pero para eso necesitaremos de tus contactos en Londres. Si el chico resulta cercano a alguien de la corte, es muy peligroso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Crees que pertenece a la corte del rey? —pregunta Teach.

—Está entrenado para resistir los embates de los hombres, es de sangre noble, valiente e inteligente. Algo así cuesta mucho dinero y trabajo.

—Quizás sea un prostituto de elite —dice Teach.

—Lo pensé. Si es noble, los únicos que pueden ser prostitutas son las cortesanas y esas están en la corte, pero no lo creo. Parece que está huyendo de algo o de alguien, sino no se explica el que no quiera decirnos quién es para aplicar rescate.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Eleanor. 

—Entonces dices que es el amante de alguien poderoso, del que puede estar huyendo —concluyó Teach.

—Es lo más probable o de algún noble superior. Alguien con el dinero suficiente para mantenerlo en esas esferas.

—Pero no necesita ser noble para eso. Un chico plebeyo criado de esa forma también puede lograrlo —observó Eleanor.

—Es posible, sino fuera por los anillos. Tienen escudos.

—Es cierto —afirmó Teach—. Trató de esconderlos cuando lo capturamos, pero lo revisamos y obligamos a que se los pusiera en sus dedos.

Quedaron en un silencio pensativo.

—Por un lado son buenas noticias. Significa un gran botín —dice Teach.

—No deberíamos preocuparnos tanto. La única forma de vernos perjudicados es si es cercano al rey, porque llamaríamos su atención, pero si es un noble más, pedimos el rescate y ya —dijo Eleanor.

—Por eso debemos ser discretos. Hay pocas posibilidades de que sea importante, pero las hay y con esas debemos jugarnos. Haremos una impresión de los anillos, con eso preguntarás a tus contactos, porque pasárselos implica una prueba y pueden sospechar.

—Está bien.

—Creo que nos ahogamos en un vaso de agua. Si es alguien importante aparecerá la noticia en los boletines del llamado Thomas y listo, sabremos quién es —argumentó Teach.

—También es buena idea. Yo por mi lado, seguiré la interrogación y veremos. —Se dirigió a la mujer—. Necesito que lo cuides mientras estoy afuera, dale un trabajo o algo donde pueda distraerse.

—¿No lo lanzarás a las mazmorras? —preguntó Teach asombrado.

Las mazmorras del fuerte de Nassau eran húmedas, frías, oscuras y horribles. Ni hablar de la comida nauseabunda. El chico enfermaría si permaneciera ahí.

—No lo creo, si está huyendo no intentará escapar.

—Puede que te equivoques e intente huir.

—En ese caso vigílalo. No nos conviene maltratarlo si es quien sospecho. Yo volveré dentro de unos días.

En eso quedaron.

Flint se alistó y luego fue a ver al chico quien estaba desnudo acostado en la cama sin ánimo de levantarse, ni siquiera cuando entró el capitán a la habitación. Era listo, porque trataba de ahorrar la máxima cantidad posible de energía para cuando lo tomara otra vez, pero eso no iba a suceder por ahora.

—No es necesario que te quedes en la cama sino quieres. Yo partiré hoy y volveré dentro de unos días. Trabajarás con la señorita Guthrie. Ella maneja la taberna y estarás a salvo con ella. Nadie te tocará.

Thomas se había sentado en la cama y estaba con el pecho descubierto, tapado de la cintura para abajo con las sábanas.

—¿Es la señorita que trató comprarme?

—No, esa es Max, la dueña del prostíbulo. Tuviste suerte de que te comprara yo y no ella.

—¿Suerte? —dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

—Suerte. Si te hubiera comprado ella, serías una de sus putas.

—En cambio, soy la tuya.

—Existe una gran diferencia. Si fueras la puta de ella, te vendería a varios hombres, incluido yo. Siendo mío, nadie más puede tocarte, solo yo.

—Supongo que debo darte las gracias entonces —dijo Thomas divertido.

James sonrió.

—De nada, mi Lord.

Thomas abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego trató de disimular, mirando hacia otro lado. Flint felicitó su ingenio para descubrirlo.

—Así que eres un Lord ¿Lord Thomas? ¿Cuál es el apellido?

—No, no es eso. Me tomaste por sorpresa. No soy ningún Lord —su voz sonó cortante.

El apriete de las sábanas entre sus manos.

—Eres mal mentiroso.

Thomas lo miró ofendido con un puchero tan adorable que Flint casi saltó de su lugar.

—Bien, mi Lord ahora…

—No me digas así. Dime Thomas.

La determinación en los ojos del chico decía que hablaba en serio. No había mentiras en sus facciones. Quedó un tanto descolocado.

—Como quieras. Ahora me voy, No intentes escapar o te tirarán a las mazmorras y solo comerás pan con gusanos.

—¿Intentas asustarme?

—No creo que sea posible asustarte, solo te digo lo que pasará.

Thomas lo vio con curiosidad y esa fue la última visión que tuvo de él antes de salir de la habitación.

Flint partió en el Walrus, en busca de alguna caza. Si tenía suerte, alguien que le diera noticias de Londres sobre Lord Thomas. Billy y Jhon Silver iban con él en este viaje, muy curiosos sobre el chico de la subasta, pero tal como otras veces, esas cosas no se le preguntaban al capitán sin el riesgo de perder la cabeza de su base. Sin embargo, la curiosidad no venía enteramente de ellos, sino de algunos tripulantes chismosos, quienes veían en el rescate del chico una futura inversión más que sobre la intimidad de su capitán.

**Fin capítulo 2**


	3. Es mío

Silver debía hablar con su capitán y le pidió a su amigo Billy que lo acompañara para asegurar, un poco su cabeza. Billy Bones no estaba muy interesado en chismosear, pero aceptó, porque debían enterarse de los planes del rescate del chico.

—La verdad no sé si solo quieres chismosear o en serio te preocupa el asunto —le dijo Billy a Silver.

—Por supuesto que me interesa el rescate.

Billy lo miró con sospecha y Silver se hizo el loco simpático. Billy empequeñeció más los ojos, inquietando a Silver. El maldito sexto sentido de Billy asustaba al oportunista.

—Capitán, ¿podemos hablar en privado un momento?

La brisa marina acarició su rostro, Flint estaba de buen humor, sino los hubiera mandado al cuerno. Así que asintió con la cabeza y partieron los tres a la cabina del capitán. James se sentó ante su escritorio, esperando que comenzara el parloteo, pero no hablaban.

—¿Y bien? —alentó.

—Es sobre el chico de la subasta —dijo Billy.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Usted sabe que cada vez que se gana una subasta de estas características con el dinero de todos, se espera una inversión. La pregunta es si esperamos esa inversión o fue una mercancía privada.

Flint agarró su barba rojiza, corta. A veces, la intuición de Billy le hacía sentir como una soga en el cuello, el muy maldito.

—¿Y tú qué piensas?

—¿Yo? —dijo Silver—. Los hombres hablan, ya sabe, no saben que planea esta vez.

Flint los miró a ambos. Silver estaba inquieto en su puesto, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. Billy tenía rostro indulgente.

—Diles que no hay inversión. El chico lo compré con mi dinero.

—¿Piensa quedárselo? —preguntó Silver asombrado.

—Si me lo quedo o no, es mi maldito problema ¡Ahora largo de mi vista!

Los dos compañeros salieron volando a cubierta. Flint estaba molesto con la conversación, porque por primera vez, no tenía idea quién era el capturado, así no podía dar ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera postular a una inversión futura. Veinte monedas de oro invertidas era demasiado dinero, por eso es natural que la tripulación espera los frutos de esa inversión. Lo bueno es que tenía ese dinero guardado de sus ganancias personales para emergencias y esta era una de ellas, podía cubrirlo por un tiempo, luego tratar de negociar un rescate para recuperar su dinero, pero ahora que había dicho que era privado, no podría esperar el apoyo de sus hombres para negociar el rescate. Tendría que buscar otra forma.

Su buen humor se esfumó en un instante. No podían verlo feliz por un segundo, debían arruinarlo todo con sus estupideces.

El botín por esos días fue bastante quedo. Flint estaba de mal humor y quería volver rápido a la isla. El barco inglés mercante que atracaron, no le dio la información necesaria.

—Señor, deberíamos intentarlo otra vez —dijo Silver.

—No, volveremos a Nassau.

Entonces vieron un barco a la deriva, bastante sospechoso. El capitán mientras más analizaba la situación, más mala espina le daba. Era un barco fantasma o por lo menos, eso parecía. No tenía ninguna tripulación a la vista, ningún movimiento en cubierta.

—Deberíamos investigar —dijo Billy.

—No, debe ser un señuelo o puede ser la plaga. Lo que sea, no me arriesgaré.

—¿No será, porque quiere ver pronto a su chico? —preguntó Silver.

Flint se enfureció y encaró a su contramaestre en una amenaza que solo escuchó Billy.

—Si sigues con esas insinuaciones, te follaré. Da la orden de partir, ahora —rugió en el murmullo.

Silver tragó saliva y dio las órdenes para partir, tal como ordenaba su capitán.

También dio la orden de dejar al vigía arriba, aunque era peligroso. Silver no quiso contradecir a su capitán después de su amenaza.

—¿Crees que lo haga? —preguntó Silver un poco asustado a su amigo Billy.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Follarte?

—¿Eh?

—Créeme, estás a salvo. Al capitán solo le gusta la sangre azul.

Silver miró medio afectado a Billy, en eso escucharon el grito del vigía. Había detectado otra nave. El capitán pidió el catalejo. Después de mirar por él se lo pasó de golpe a Silver.

—Ahí tienes. Era un señuelo —concluyó el capitán—. Mantengan el rumbo hacia Nassau.

Flint se retiró hacia su camarote.

—El capitán tenía razón, si hubiéramos abordado ese barco, el otro nos habría alcanzado —dijo Billy.

—¡Dios! Teníamos el viento en contra —observó Silver—. Una maldita carnada y caí.

—No, no caímos. Gracias a él.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo.

Thomas se sorprendió haciendo trabajo de oficina para la señorita Guthrie. Si le pudiera dar un nombre era, ni más ni menos, su secretario privado. La ironía de esto le hacía reír. No lo dejaban salir mucho y eso era natural, pues era un esclavo, pero algo cambió ese pensamiento.

—Thomas, aquí tienes tu salario por tu trabajo durante estos días.

—¿Eh?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Creí que…

—No eres un esclavo. Flint me mataría si te tratara así.

—Pero me compró en una subasta.

—Si le devuelves lo que pagó por ti, te dejaría libre.

Thomas quedó sorprendido con esa afirmación. Es que no lo podía creer.

—¿No me crees?

—Mis disculpas señorita Guthrie si la ofendo con mi escepticismo… —calló de improviso.

Mordió su labio. Se había delatado otra vez, con su maldita educación de elite.

—No hay cuidado Thomas. El capitán Flint volverá muy pronto y podrás negociar los términos de tu rescate.

—No tengo nada que negociar.

Volvió a su quehacer.

—¿No quieres volver a tu casa?

—No tengo hogar si a eso se refiere. Créame cuando le aseguro señorita, que estoy mejor aquí. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo unas formas que debo llenar.

Se sumergió en los papeles frente a la mirada atónita de Eleonor.

Flint estaba muy ansioso. Se anduvo masturbando un par de veces en su camarote con la visión de Thomas. Ya quería llegar, para enterrar su pene en ese hermoso culito. Odiaba pensarlo, pero Silver tenía algo de razón al decir que quería llegar pronto a Nassau para estar con el chico. Jamás de los jamases le había pasado algo parecido con nadie, ni con hombres, ni con mujeres.

Cuando estuvo en la marina de su majestad tenía amantes furtivos, incluso de la aristocracia, pero cuando comenzó a subir de rango, también subieron los celos. Los malditos celosos de su éxito le dieron la espalda. A él no le importó, tenía cosas por hacer, aunque no contó que podrían perjudicarlo de formas inimaginables. Las mujeres con las que estuvo eran prostitutas finas. Se gastaba su buen dinerillo en ellas, porque al final terminaba pidiendo cosas especiales como que le lamieran el culo o le metieran un dedo por ahí. Después claudicó con esas mujeres, ya que le parecía una tontera seguir con la farsa. A él claramente, le atraían los hombres. Así que con esa convicción, pudo dejar de gastar lo que no tenía y enfocarse en su carrera.

Aprendió a ser cuidadoso, pero no sabía que el odio hacia él era tanto como para ponerle una trampa. Cayó redondito y lo echaron de la marina por sodomía. Adiós teniente James McGraw, todo por lo que había luchado al tacho de la basura. Su mentor le dio la espalda, quien creyó era un padre para él y con todo, al aristócrata que lo metió en este problema salió ileso, gracias a su sangre azul. En cambio, su sangre era demasiado roja para la marina, demasiado humilde.

Fue cuando surgió el capitán Flint. Terminó en Nassau gracias a la convicción: “El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo” y el pirata desató su ira por la injusticia recibida de ese país intolerante e hipócrita. De eso, hace solo unos años.

Fue el primero en desembarcar para la sorpresa de todos, puesto que nunca lo era. Casi salió corriendo hasta la posada. Subió al despacho de Eleonor y entró sin tocar la puerta, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrarla a su espalda. Quedó parado con un paso dentro de la oficina, viendo la escena.

Encontró a Thomas sentado en el escritorio tomando notas y a Eleonor pasearse de un lado a otro mientras dictaba algo. Eleonor se detuvo de improviso cuando abrieron la puerta de golpe.

—Flint, llegaste ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Eleonor.

—No tan bien como hubiera querido. Vengo por Thomas. Vamos —ordenó al joven.

Este lo miró confundido.

—Thomas todavía no termina su trabajo. Ven a buscarlo a la hora de salida es…

—Tengo una semana navegando —dijo ansioso y ya molesto con la situación.

—Me dijiste que me ocupara de él.

Flint sintió que le subía la sangre de rabia. No solo debía enfrentar a la tripulación con sus preguntas idiotas, queriendo tomar partido, sino también pasaba esto.

—Yo —dijo con falsa calma—, lo compré con “mi” dinero. —Su voz comenzó a subir de volumen—. No, con el dinero de la tripulación y no —cargó ese “no” con fuerza—, con tu dinero o con el dinero de otro, sino “mi” —gritó lo último con la mano en su pecho—, dinero… ¡Él es mío! —rugió Flint casi estremeciendo todo el lugar.

Eleonor lo miró entre asombrada y asustada. Thomas decidió intervenir y se paró del lugar con las manos en el escritorio.

—Señorita Guthrie, yo ya terminé —dijo Thomas, escribiendo con rapidez sobre el papel—. Solo faltan unas cosas, las cuales pueden esperar hasta mañana.

Rodeó el escritorio y le ofreció la hoja a la mujer. Ella tomó el papel con cautela y lo observó, Thomas hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, entonces dio un paso hacia Flint, aunque igual quedó lejos de él, porque todavía Flint estaba cerca de la puerta abierta.

—Podemos irnos —le dijo Thomas con voz tranquila.

Flint dio unas zancadas peligrosas que harían retroceder a cualquiera, incluso Eleonor retrocedió un paso, pero Thomas se quedó en su lugar. El capitán tomó la mano del chico con rapidez y lo arrastró fuera de la oficina. Siguió, tironeando por las escaleras hasta la salida de la taberna. Thomas vio los rostros curiosos con todo el show, algo avergonzado, entonces vio la nuca del capitán y este no tenía intensión de soltarlo de la mano.

Salieron a la calle de la misma forma. Flint siguió tironeando con ímpetu, incluso por entremedio de la gente sin importarle las miradas. Algunas más curiosas que otras.

—¿Flint? —llamó Thomas, pero este no se detuvo.

—¡Flint!

Tampoco logró detenerlo, así que se paró en seco y gritó:

—¡James!

Eso fue un golpe al instante. El capitán se detuvo y se acercó a él con peligro, quedando muy juntos.

—¡Qué! —gritó Flint.

La mirada de James tuvo que subir. Sabía que el chico era alto, pero teniéndolo tan cerca vio su verdadera altura. Sintió una especie de mareo agradable.

—Puedo caminar solo —explicó avergonzado.

Thomas soltó su mano con cuidado, usando su otra mano sobre la de James.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Flint curioso, porque por primera vez veía al chico algo afectado.

Thomas miró con temor hacia las personas que los miraban con insistencia. Entonces Flint comprendió.

Flint encaró a los curiosos y rugió:

—¡Y ustedes! ¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos malditos mirones!

Todos bajaron las vistas, varios huyeron asustados. Otros rieron con aquellos que huían y se burlaron de ellos. Una mujer golpeó a su esposo con un paño en la cabeza por mirar y le reclamó, diciendo algo de respetar al capitán.

—No le hagas caso a esos idiotas —le dijo Flint.

Thomas lo quedó mirando asombrado mientras él continuaba su camino. Volteó a verlo, pues el otro no se movió de su sitio.

—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó Flint y le ofreció su mano.

—No, ya voy.

Thomas caminó para seguir a Flint, luego se puso a su lado, observando el camino. La pareja se veía singular, porque el chico era un poco más alto que el capitán, el cual, ya era bastante alto, pero al lado de ese hombre se veía más bajo de lo que era y aunque tenía a Billy Bones, mucho más alto que los dos juntos, la forma de caminar del rubio, la contextura delicada, el aire despreocupado, les daba un efecto óptico nada desagradable. Hacía lucir al capitán, no tan terrible, sino más humano.

Llegaron a la habitación del chico de la misma forma. Flint comenzó a desvestirse mientras Thomas arreglaba la cama, tirando la cubre y arreglando los almohadones.

—¿No deberías bañarte primero? —preguntó Thomas.

—Me bañé con agua salada antes de llegar.

—Supongo estás ansioso.

—Supones bien.

—Tienes razón, una semana es mucho tiempo.

Thomas comenzó a desvestirse también. Flint no corrigió al chico sobre esto último, porque había estado meses, incluso, años sin verdadero sexo placentero, comparándose casi a un monje —según él. Ahora solo quería estar dentro de Thomas y la semana se le hizo eterna.

**Fin capítulo 3**


	4. Un chico especial

Flint terminó de quitarse las botas, ya desnudo asaltó al chico con un beso, quien desabrochaba sus pantalones en ese momento. Un beso necesitado que le respondieron después del segundo de sorpresa. Lo guiaron a la cama y cayeron en ella, donde terminó de desnudarlo, tirando los pantalones al suelo. Las caricias eran candentes, tratando de estimular el sexo de Thomas. Flint estaba duro y listo desde antes de bajar del barco. Su erección le dolía.

—En verdad estás muy necesitado —dijo Thomas al momento que le agarró ahí abajo.

Flint gruñó cuando sintió esa mano sobre él. Thomas se incorporó y buscó algo en el cajón del velador. Sorprendido de ver el lubricante, como también de verlo aplicar el producto y en pasárselo para que lo use, le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Así lo hizo, aunque solo fue un beso fogoso cuando recibió la botellita en sus manos.

La aplicación fue rápida, después puso su pene en la entrada y empujó hasta el fondo. El alivio fue casi al instante de recibir ese calor increíble. Luego comenzó a moverse con un ritmo moderado sosteniendo las piernas de Thomas en sus hombros. Thomas llevó su mano para masturbarse mientras era follado. Los gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación. James estaba muy, pero muy excitado y veía casi vidrioso el sensual cuerpo. Golpeaba con fuerza, satisfaciendo todo el deseo reprimido durante su viaje. Las largas piernas del chico alcanzaban su espalda con sus talones. La sensación era arrebatadora. Aumentó el ritmo al sentir venir el orgasmo y gritó al derramarse en el interior. Cuando por fin puedo recuperarse, vio que Tomas seguía con su masturbación. La boca se le hizo agua y fue a chuparlo.

Miles de años que no probaba un pene con su boca, en decir, no tanto. Hace cinco años que lo echaron de la marina por hacer exactamente, lo que estaba haciendo ahora con ese chico. Por chupa pollas experimentado, incluso lo acusaron de subir puesto chupando pollas, nada más lejos de la realidad, aunque fuera cierto que los chupaba. Sacó del cajón de los recuerdos su sapiencia en el tema, y Thomas lo agradeció con quejidos quejumbrosos. Las bolas, los alrededores, la profundidad, recordaban cada una de esas cosas, deseando el semen en su boca. Por eso debía trabajar bastante ese miembro para llegar a probarlo y tragarlo hasta la última gota.

—Ah, sí, sí, la chupas de maravilla.

Nada como una buena mamada para satisfacer su hambre. Una estimulación más y pudo tragar todo, recordar el sabor, el aroma.

Pasaron la tarde follando con diferentes posiciones hasta quedar exhaustos y satisfechos.

—Eso que hiciste con la lengua fue glorioso —dijo Thomas con una mímica que el otro captó en seguida.

Flint asintió sonriendo.

—Podrías enseñármelo —concluyó el chico.

—¿Quieres aprender? ¡Vaya putita que eres! —exclamó Flint divertido.

—No se trata de ser puta —explicó Thomas con molestia—. Quería aprender para hacértelo a ti, pero no importa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionado—. Te enseñaré.

—No gracias, ya no quiero —dijo Thomas despectivo.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó Flint desilusionado con súplica en sus ojos.

—No, tienes razón, pueden confundirme con una puta.

Flint lo miró con intensidad.

—Quien te confunda con una puta, lo mato.

—Entonces, tendrás que matarte tú mismo y no te veo afecto al suicidio —contestó Thomas con rapidez.

La cara de Flint fue un poema. Thomas se largó a reír en su cara.

—Ya verás, chiquillo listo —dijo Flint divertido y comenzó con un ataque de cosquillas.

Thomas se reía más fuerte.

—¡No, ya basta! —gritó muerto de la risa.

James también reía divertido y la guerra de cosquillas terminó con un beso fogoso.

Thomas no aprendió el truco con la lengua, fue el castigo de James por decirle “puta”. James no se molestó por esto, pero aprendió a respetar un poco más al joven aristócrata.

Flint permaneció unos días en Nassau antes de volver a alta mar. Durante ese tiempo, Thomas se la pasó entre el despacho de la señorita Gurthrie y la cama de Flint, aunque si fuera por el capitán pasaría en la cama con Thomas en vez de ver los preparativos del viaje. También Thomas dejó la habitación de tortura que usaba Flint para los prisioneros. En vez de eso, se instaló en la habitación del capitán. Vio con alegría que compartían el gusto por los libros, ya que tenía una amplia biblioteca de libros robados y eso se notaba por las diferencia de idiomas escritos en ellos.

Los libros dieron buena pista de quién era el joven. Al parecer sabía varios idiomas, aparte de su inglés perfectamente modulado. Francés, español, griego, alemán, árabe y quizás cuales más, porque solo de ellos dio cuenta gracias a los tipos de libros que tomaba. También, podía ser que solo los hojeaba, pero descubrió los separa páginas de papel con notas incluidas de puño y letra del chico: esa educación valía millones. Con lo involucrado que estaba, no le interesaba saber quién era Thomas, por el momento, si eso le significaba dejarlo partir pronto. En un tiempo más, a lo mejor lo dejaría ir bajo un recate.

En el camino a su casa provisional, un día Thomas pasó por el mercado. El olor era nauseabundo y quiso picarse la nariz, pero sería mal visto. Quería comprar algunas frutas. Una mujer se le acercó y le ofreció una camisa.

—No gracias, no necesito —dijo Thomas con educación.

—Cómprela para el capitán Flint. A él le gustará.

—No creo…

—Sí, sí, el capitán Flint se pondrá feliz y lo tratará bien.

—No creo que quiera que yo le compre ves… ropa.

—Sí, sí, él quiere, él es su novio. Será feliz.

Sorpresa, sorpresa, el chico no lo sabía, pero el idilio del capitán Flint por el joven Thomas, se hizo conocido en Nassau. A Thomas le sorprendía que esto se supiera y no lo colgaran a ambos en la plaza, frente a un espectáculo por ser sodomitas.

—¿Crees que somos los únicos en la isla? —observó Flint.

—¿Quieres decir que hay más como nosotros y no se esconden? —preguntó sorprendido Thomas.

—¿Por qué se van a esconder? Aquí hay de todo tipo de criminales, peores que ser sodomita. Además, los piratas tenemos nuestros propios códigos y hasta tener compañero es aceptado.

—¿Quieres decir que pueden casarse?

Thomas abrió tanto los ojos que James no pudo evitar en reírse.

—No tanto como el concepto de casarse que tienen todos, pero sí, es un matrimonio al fin de cuentas. Le llamamos el “Matelotage”. Compartimos camas, viajes y botín, puede haber un contrato igual al acta matrimonial hasta con herencia. Si lo ves de este modo, es el paraíso para alguien como nosotros.

Eso no supo afrontar esto sin que todo el sistema moral que conocía desde siempre, colapsara en un instante, pero era tan lógico que dolía. Dolía pensar que este mundo sin ley, hubiera más cordura que en el mundo civilizado.

Finalmente, Flint partió otra vez. Se preocupó de una buena despedida con mucho sexo para soportar la semana siguiente. Thomas sonrió al descubrir que el capitán no quería irse por su causa. Fue algo gratificante y divertido, que no le observó a Flint para que no pudiera negarlo. Sin embargo, no sería el único que lo observaría en el capitán.

Esto sucedió a solo unos días de la partida. Vieron una nave de la Real Marina Británica en aguas poco profundas. Miraron por el catalejo, discutieron un poco y después se alejaron.

—Míralo —dijo Silver a Billy, quienes estaban un tanto alejado del capitán—. Parece de esos perros de caza cuando señalan la presa. Casi puedo verle las orejas alzadas y la cola estirada.

Billy miró. El capitán estaba con sus dos manos en la cubierta un poco inclinado, mirando fijamente, en la dirección del pequeño barco a la distancia. En realidad se lo imaginó con orejas y cola de perro. Se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar reír, sin éxito.

—Debo confesar que es gracioso —dijo Silver algo divertido.

Billy recuperó su seriedad.

—No, no lo es. Debe estar pensando un plan para atacarlos y si los hombres lo apoyan, no podremos detenerlo.

—¿Crees en serio, que los hombres estarían de acuerdo en atacar una fortaleza?

A Silver se le hacía insólito esto.

—Les gusta verlo pelear con los marinos, en especial con esos nobles. Cuando los destripa es un espectáculo sangriento, porque saben de su odio por ellos, por lo que le hicieron y lo comparten —confidenció Billy.

—Todos saben que lo echaron de la marina por su… ya sabes.

—Hay algunos enamorados de él.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunta Silver muy curioso.

—La pareja.

—¿Smith y Stetson? ¿No estaban enamorados entre ellos?

—Digamos que su admiración por el capitán los hizo unirse —observó Billy.

—Ya.

—Eso no es todo, son capaces de seguirlo al Infierno, aunque vean el letrero que diga “Infierno”.

—No parecen piratas.

—Lo son, pero en esto yo no…

En eso escucharon la voz del capitán.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Billy.

Momentos después.

—… Podríamos rodearlos y tomarlos por sorpresa en esos arrecifes. Si los asustamos, en esa profundidad pueden encallar —concluyó Flint con el ceño fruncido.

—Es un barco de guerra inglés con cincuenta y tres cañones mínimo —dijo Billy.

—Sin contar los soldados entrenados —agregó Silver ante la mirada hastiada de su capitán—. Tendríamos que esperar a que desembarquen alguna cantidad de ellos en la playa y eso nos demoraría para regresar a Nassau.

El capitán lucía desinteresado, hasta cuando escuchó la palabra “Nassau”.

—¿Cuánto crees que nos demoraríamos? —preguntó Flint.

—Depende la espera del desembarque, si lo hacen mañana en la mañana, deberíamos atacar en la noche. Si ofrecen resistencia… unos tres días, mínimo.

—Si no desembarcan mañana, podría ser de cuatro a cinco días —agregó Billy.

Eso no le gustó al capitán y se hizo presente su disgusto en su rostro.

—Marca rumbo sureste. Seguiremos el plan original —ordenó Flint.

—Sí, capitán.

El intendente con el contramaestre, se alejaron dando órdenes. En un momento se acercaron y Billy le susurró en su oído.

—Felicidades, has descubierto el punto débil del capitán.

—No fue tan difícil ahora que lo tiene —dijo Silver.

Billy le palmeó la espalda y fue a comprobar el curso de la nave. Silver miró al capitán, quien todavía, miraba a la nave enemiga y no pudo imaginar, en ese pirata, a un oficial de la Marina Real. Si el rencor lo transformó en el exitoso capitán pirata que era, tampoco podía imaginarse en lo que se transformaría, si le hicieran algo peor que eso. De repente, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Un día después tuvieron suerte, encontraron un mercante español con un cargamento interesante de pólvora y armas. Servirían incluso para abastecer el fuerte de Nassau ante ataques foráneos. Tomarlo fue difícil, los españoles no se rendían tan fácil como los ingleses. Tenían otra forma de pago más bárbaro, por lo cual debían casi defender sus mercancías con la vida. Flint tuvo que ser inflexible y matar todo a su paso de forma rápida, sino quería que incendiaran la pólvora, así que dio la orden de no dejar sobrevivientes. Además, nadie debía saber que la mercancía estaba con los piratas, mejor pensar que hubo un accidente y el barco estalló por la pólvora. Transportaron la mercancía a su barco, luego estallaron y hundieron el barco español.

Flint estaba feliz. Podrían volver a Nassau en un par de días.

En Nassau, Eleonor recibió noticias sobre la identidad de Thomas y quedó tan impresionada y asustada, que cuando Max la vio, debió esconder la nota de sus contactos en su bolsillo interno. Thomas no estaba con ella, lo había mandado al muelle por un conteo de sacos de harina.

—¿Qué sucede Eleonor? —preguntó Max.

Perfecto, de todas las personas que pudieron interrumpir en ese instante en su oficina tenía que ser ella: el sistema de informantes de la isla. No había cosa en Nassau, secreta o no, que ella no manejara. Casi siempre vendía su información al mejor postor y no le importaba perjudicar a otros en el camino si podía ganar buen dinero.

—Nada ¿Qué haces aquí?

Echó una maldición mental. No podría engañarla en esto y tarde o temprano ella lo descubriría.

—Venía a ayudar en el asunto con Thomas. Supe que buscas información sobre él.

Eleonor suspiró imperceptiblemente, sin saber que Max la conocía tan bien, que captó el movimiento. Fue y se sentó en su escritorio.

—Cierra la puerta con llave, Thomas está por regresar.

La chica hizo lo que le decían.

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó Eleonor.

—Recibiste una carta de la Chalestown. Siempre las recibes cuando necesitas información de tus contactos y lo único nuevo por aquí es Thomas. Solo sumé dos más dos.

—¡Mierda! Me alegra ser tu amiga.

—Siempre lo serás, Eleonor —dijo con sugerencia.

—Eso espero —dijo un tanto seca—. Es cierto busco saber la identidad de Thomas, pero ya no es necesario.

—¿Ya lo sabes?

“¡Pero qué mujer tan lista!” —pensó Eleonor. No pudo dejar de sonreír al respecto.

—En realidad pedí información a mis contactos en Londres, pero como sabía que eso tomaría su tiempo, pedí información en el lugar de destino del barco. Thomas es un Lord de Londres como sospechábamos. Su familia lo cree muerto, porque se rumorea que el barco naufragó, así que no creo que habrá rescate.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué mal! ¿Y quién es?

—En este punto no importa, quizás sea lo mejor por su apego con Flint…

Max sonrió al entender el mensaje.

—… y te lo diré, solo si prometes no decírselo a nadie.

Eleonor no confiaba en ella. Sabía que esa promesa no serviría de nada, pero quizás le compraría algo de tiempo antes de que se enterara todo el mundo.

—Te lo prometo. Confía en mí Eleonor, por favor. No lo diré.

Eso fue extraño. Arrugó su frente con sospecha, Max suspiró con pesar.

—Sé que no confías en mí, pero ten la seguridad que jamás te haría daño.

No quería discutir ese asunto con ella. Es cierto que en el pasado tuvo sus amoríos con Max, pero ahora estaba con Vane. Quizás en el futuro estaría con ella otra vez, y otra vez la dejaría por Vane. ¿Podría estar con los dos al mismo tiempo? Vane era salvaje y territorial o al menos eso pensaba ella.

—Lord Thomas Hamilton, hijo del Conde Alfred Hamilton.

—¿Hablas del Lord propietario de las Carolinas? —preguntó asombrada Max.

—Sí, es su hijo.

—¿Y por qué cree que está muerto?

—Parece que Thomas viajaba a Chalestown a ver una tía enferma y su barco se hundió a causa de una tormenta. Encontraron los restos del barco a la deriva.

—¿No saben que el barco fue atacado por Barbanegra? —preguntó Max.

—Barganegra no dejó testigos e incendió el barco.

—Con razón.

—Igual podrían negociar un rescate con el padre —observó Eleonor—. Le preguntaré a Flint si quiere hacerlo. Creo que quedó claro que compró a Thomas con “su propio dinero”.

Max rio con ganas, contagiando a Eleonor.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. Lástima que me lo ganó en la subasta ¡Sabía que valía su peso en oro! —exclamó Max con pesar fingido.

—Es cierto, tú hubieras negociado.

—¿Lo dudas?

—Claro que no —aseguró Eleonor.

—Lord Thomas Hamilton, ese chico es espe…

Como si lo hubieran invocado, golpearon a la puerta y era Thomas. La conversación se cortó cuando el joven entró a dar su informe sobre el cargamento. Max se fue del despacho bajo la mirada atenta de Eleonor.

**Fin capítulo 4**


End file.
